


007 TRIBUTE TO SIR SEAN CONNERY

by Houndmancometh



Category: acceleration - Fandom, action - Fandom, thrilled - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh
Kudos: 1





	007 TRIBUTE TO SIR SEAN CONNERY

007  
TRIBUTE TO SIR SEAN CONNERY

A Man named Bond  
That’s James Bond 007 it is  
But his real name is Sean Connery  
He made tons of movie action flicks  
007 a sequence that sticks  
Gadgets used emphasize the adventure effects  
They were used as protects  
007 being an Agent  
I remember one of the movies, THUNDERBALL  
Utterance in the word  
All action that would be heard  
You would often find 007 in female love  
Two hearts coming together one can think of  
I know now I have your attention  
But Sean Connery was more than an Actor  
He competed in Bodybuilding Contest such as the Mr. Universe   
So you see Sean Connery is Universal  
He spans Globe  
Across the seas thieves try to steal  
But 007 is hot on the trail to see being an Agent is for real  
However, Sean Connery life goes beyond the Mr. Universe Title  
Try keeping a Scorecard of his accomplishments  
You would probably run out of time  
Thanks Mr. Connery for your talent  
I couldn’t just be silent  
007 I know so well  
Sean Connery’s Acting that was simply swell  
Thanks for the entertain  
My heart will always remain  
Until we see each other again  
Heaven called and you must transcend.


End file.
